Using current processes, it can be very time consuming and inefficient for a company or manufacturing organization to create a large number of communication devices that have the same software and/or software configuration. Current processes typically download software from a single communication device to another communication device. Downloading a single communication device at a time can be slow and time consuming or require additional communication devices that are used for downloading the software.
This process can be even more difficult in an enterprise network where communication devices may be geographically distributed between locations. In this environment, downloading typically takes place from a centralized location. Like the above process, each communication device is individually downloaded from the central location. What is needed is a process that efficiently utilizes the communication devices that have already been downloaded.